The present invention relates to electricity technological field and more particularly to an automatic removing apparatus for ring main unit cable head.
When performing maintenance to a cable terminal head in electric equipment, it is required to remove the protective shield on the cable head. Traditionally, a tool such as a flat blade screwdriver is inserted between the cable head protective shield and the insulator or stress cone. However, such tool causes permanent damages to the electric equipment easily. Damages to the equipment not only increases equipment replacement costs, but also causes power failure due to damages to equipment parts, resulting in larger economical loss.
Chinese utility model patent number CN205992703U discloses a removing apparatus for insulated protective shield for ring main unit which comprises a handle and a removing rod for manually removing ring main unit cable head. It overcomes the situation where there is no tool for removing the cable head, but it is manually operated and has lower working efficiency. It is required to manually rotate for one round first before the cable head could be removed.